magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Show by Rock!!: Episode List
First Season: Show by Rock!! '1- "Have a nice MUSIC!!"' Airdate: April 5, 2015 Cyan Hijirikawa is a shy high school girl who loves music and wants to become part of band but is too shy to ask to join one. One night, she is suddenly sucked inside a rhythm game on her phone into a musical world known as Tokyo Midi City, being intercepted a talking pink guitar midflight. When she regains her senses, Cyan finds herself in a cat-like form, witnessing a performance by the band Trichronika. Just then, a mysterious monster appears, attempting to drain the power from the Melodisian Stones in Trichronika's hearts in order to turn them dark. Spurred on by her guitar, named Strawberry Heart, Cyan manages to defeat the monster with a guitar jam. Shortly afterwards, as Cyan now finds herself in a catgirl form, she is scouted by Maple Arisugawa, the CEO of the Branded Rocking Records record label, to become a member of his band Plasmagica, and is introduced to fellow members Chuchu, Retoree, and Moa. '2- "Ore-tachi wa Shinkōshoku no Shingan de (Ikaryaku)" ("With our Crimson Gaze.. (etc)")' (俺たちは深紅色の心眼で（以下略）) Airdate: April 12, 2015 Cyan, after accepting the contract with BRR, she meets the other band, Shingan Crimsonz. Maple is contacted by a representative of Trichronika and is asked to have Shingan Crimonz doing the opening act because the band that they originally had came down with food poisoning. The band was initially against the idea but were quickly convinced by Angelica's scary face. The concert went without a hitch. Cyan is invited to stay at the BRR dormitories when they found out that Cyan had nowhere to stay at. Cyan takes a bath and sings which made her guitar blush. Her other band mates heard her singing and love it. When Cyan is alone again, she learns from Strawberry Heart that she cannot return home until she saves the world that she is in. Cyan agrees on the condition that she will be able to return before Golden Week starts. '3- "Iesu! Aidoru ♡ Sengen" ("Yes! Idol ♡ Declaration")' (Yes!アイドル♡宣言) Airdate: April 19, 2015 Plasmagica is offered a chance to participate in a Battle of the Bands against Unicorn Virtual Music Inc.'s Cristicrista, with Chuchu becoming curious as to why Cyan isn't familiar with them. As everyone focuses on how best to win the battle, Retoree recalls how she joined the band in the hopes of making some friends. Plasmagica become nervous after hearing Criticrista's rehearsal, convinced they can't win. However, Cyan uses her music to ease everyone's nerves, proposing a new arrangement for their song. Despite still losing to Criticrista, the girls are satisfied with their first concert and end up feeling closer than before. '4- "Tabiji Yoiyoi Yume Hanabi" ("Enchanting Dream Fireworks of a Night Journey")' (旅路宵酔ゐ夢花火) Airdate: April 26, 2015 Retoree invites the girls to a performance by the popular enka band Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan, with the crowd becoming impressed by their unique culture and originality. Following the performance, after meeting the band members themselves, the girls feel they need to change their style in order to become more popular. However, Shingan Crimsonz's Rom reminds Plasmagica that the music is what's most important, so they instead decide to write a new song, their first since Cyan joined. Meanwhile, Moa, who is secretly an alien sent to investigate other worlds, grows concerned about her secret. '5- "Meikyū DESTINY" ("Maze of DESTINY")' (迷宮DESTINY) Airdate: May 3, 2015 After Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan come into contact with another Dark Monster, barely making it out unscathed, Plasmagica get a gig at an upcoming Indies Band concert. Later that night, Chuchu eavesdrop on Cyan as Strawberry Heart reminds her of her mission to fight against the Dark Monsters. On the day of the concert, as another Dark Monster appears elsewhere, Strawberry Heart forces Cyan to leave her concert in order to search for it, despite Chuchu's attempt to stop her. Upon returning back after missing the monster, Cyan reveals to the other members that she came from another world, leading Retoree to become upset by the thought that she'll have to go home someday. '6- "DOKI!? Mizugi Darake no Umi Gasshuku ♡ Desuzo♪" ("Ba-dump!? It's a Beach Training Camp ♡ Full of Swimsuits ♪")' (DOKIィッ!?水着だらけの海合宿♡ですぞ♪) Airdate: May 10, 2015 Strawberry Heart and Maple fill in the other members about how the creator of the dark monsters, Unicorn Virtual Music Inc.'s CEO Dagger Morse, had originally pulled Cyan into the Sound World for his own plans, but she was intercepted by Strawberry Heart. Wanting his bands to grow stronger for the upcoming Grateful Rock Festival, Maple arranges a training camp, sending Plasmagica to the beach and Shingan Crimsonz to the mountains. During the trip, Cyan tries to convey her feelings to Retoree, but she still can't bring herself to forgive her. Later however, Cyan manages to sing a song that properly gets her feelings across to both Chuchu and Retoree. Afterwards, Moa reveals her identity as an alien, with her bandmates no longer caring about such trivial matters and instead focusing on treasuring their time together, deciding to use Cyan's song for their next performance. '7- "Yōkai Sutorīto" ("Yokai Street")' (妖怪ストリート) Airdate: May 17, 2015 While Dagger's henchman spreads rumors about amazing performances being held in Yokai Street, with the intention of luring out bands, Marimari, a youkai from the band Shinimonogurui, asks Plasmagica for their help in finding her bandmate, Tsugihagi, who went missing amidst monster attacks there. As Shingan Crimsonz go to Yokai Street to perform themselves, they are attacked by a Dark Monster, who drags them into another world and prevents Cyan from following in after them. Despite the odds being against them, Shingan Crimsonz manage to hold their own and defeat the monster, who turns back into Tsugihagi and is reunited with Marimari. Everyone soon makes their way home, unaware that a mysterious dark blob has attached itself to Shingan Crimsonz' Aion. '8- "Crimson Quartet -Shinkuki Shijūsō-" ("Crimson Quartet")' (Crimson quartet -深紅き四重奏-) Airdate: May 24, 2015 Plasmagica learn that they can't enter the Grateful Rock Festival as they haven't had a proper live concert yet, so Maple suggests they participate in another battle of the bands against Criticrista. Meanwhile, Aion suddenly decides to quit Shingan Crimsonz to the shock of the other bandmates, leading Cyan to suspect he may be under the influence of a Dark Monster. As Plasmagica and the other Shingan Crimsonz members search for Aion, Trichronika's Shu-Zo informs Rom and Yaiba about Aion's whereabouts, hinting towards some history between him and Rom. Finding Aion at the top of a skyscraper, Crow joins the others in order to apologise to him, restoring the order in his Melodisian Stone. With the crisis averted, Plasmagica turn their attention towards their battle against Criticrista. '9- "Ryūsei Dorīmurain" ("Falling Star Dreamline")' (流星ドリームライン) Airdate: May 31, 2015 As Criticrista prepare for the battle of the bands, Dagger converses with his songwriter. Meanwhile, Chuchu suggests that the girls learn how to improve their performance to enhance their appeal to the fans. When Rom passes this off as superficial, Retoree shows Chuchu a photo of their training camp, showing her the most important thing is to have fun. On the day of the battle, Cyan grows concerned by the attention she gets from Criticrista's lead, Rosia, which also stirs up some dark feelings in Chuchu, but Plasmagica manage to bring out their smiles in their performance and win the battle. However, Dagger punishes Criticrista for their loss by darkening their Melodisian Stones. '10- "Urahara na Rhapsody" ("Reverse Rhapsody")' (ウラハラなRhapsody) Airdate: June 7, 2015 Chuchu starts to become overcome with feelings of jealousy towards Cyan's growing popularity, which catches the attention of Dagger. Meanwhile, Berry warns the girls about Dagger's intentions for the Grateful Rock Festival, in which he hopes to obtain Cyan, Shu-zo, and Tsurezurenaru's Darudayu for his own band, suggesting that Plasmagica can defeat Dagger with their music. Later, Chuchu is called out by Dagger, who preys on her selfish desires and sways her over to his side in the hopes of making Cyan despair. Just as Chuchu announces her plans to quit Plasmagica, Strawberry Heart, who is revealed to be possessed by songwriter Grateful King, urges the bandmates to stop her, prompting Cyan and the others to use the song she wrote to help her regain her senses. Chuchu then apologises for her selfish motives, deciding she has no intention of quitting Plasmagica. '11- "Gureitofuru Rokku Fesu" ("Grateful Rock Festival")' (グレイトフル・ロック・フェス) Airdate: June 14, 2015 As everyone assembles at Boodookan for the Grateful Rock Festival, Cyan grows concerned that she hasn't heard from Strawberry Heart since rescuing Chuchu, while Dagger prepares to use a song written by Grateful King to take over Midi City. Midway through the festival, Plasmagica, Shingancrimsonz, Tsurezurenaru, and Trichronika are attacked by a Dark Monster, capturing everyone except for Cyan, Shu-zo, and Darudayu. As Darudayu fights against the monster, Cyan discovers that the Dark Monster is actually Criticrista's Rosia. '12- "Seishun wa Non-Sutoppu!" ("Our Youth is Non-Stop!")' (青春はNon-Stop!) Airdate: June 21, 2015 Thanks to the efforts of Darudayu and Shu-zo, Cyan manages to use her music to purify the Dark Monster, freeing Rosia and the other Criticrista members. Just then, Dagger makes his appearance, using his power to take everyone captive in order to sway Cyan into joining him. Before Dagger can contaminate Cyan's Melodisian Stone, he is stopped by Grateful King, who managed to escape thanks to the efforts of Maple and his assistant Angelica. As Dagger prepares to use his full power against Cyan, Grateful King blocks Dagger's attack and sends Cyan back towards her own world. Not wanting her friends to fight Dagger alone, Cyan unleashes her own potential and uses her power to defeat Dagger, returning him to his original form. With the battle over, Plasmagica give one final performance before Cyan returns to her own world, where she works up the courage to join her school's music club. Second Season: Show by Rock!! Short!! '1 (13)- "Tokiko no Ru-Ru-Ru-Rūmu (Purazumagika)" ("Tokiko's R-R-R-Room (Plasmagica)")' (時子のルルルルーム(プラズマジカ)) Airdate: July 4, 2016 Plasmagica appear on a talk show, where the host seems interested in something besides their music. '2 (14)- "Uchikome! Ore-tachi no Guren no Honō o Hakkyū ni Lome (ikaryaku)" ("Fire Away! Putting Our Crimson Flame Into a White Ball... (etc.)")' (打ち込め!俺達の紅蓮の炎を白球に込め(以下略)) Airdate: July 11, 2016 The Shingan Crimsonz participate in an intense table tennis match while staying at a hot spring inn. '3 (15)- "Tokiko no Ru-Ru-Ru-Rūmu (Kuritikurisuta)" ("Tokiko's R-R-R-Room (Criticrista)")' (時子のルルルルーム (クリティクリスタ)) Airdate: July 18, 2016 Tokiko interviews Criticrista, becoming increasingly annoyed by Rosia's attention seeking cuteness. '4 (16)- "Takeshima no Tomo" ("The Friends of Bamboo Island")' (竹島の友) Airdate: July 25, 2016 A kendo practitioner named A seeking to become stronger meets a girl from an instrument shop named Un. '5 (17)- "Tokiko no Ru-Ru-Ru-Rūmu (Toraikuronika)" ("Tokiko's R-R-R-Room (Trichronika)")' (時子のルルルルーム (トライクロニカ)) Airdate: August 1, 2016 Trichronika appear on Tokiko's show, promoting their upcoming tour. '6 (18)- "Unmei no Deai" ("A Fateful Encounter")' (運命の出会い) Airdate: August 8, 2016 As A and Un strike up a friendship, they encounter Darudayu and form Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan. '7 (19)- "Tokiko's R-R-R-Room (Shingan Crimsonz)" ("Tokiko no Ru-Ru-Ru-Rūmu (Shingan Kurimuzonzu)")' (時子のルルルルーム (シンガンクリムゾンズ)) Airdate: August 15, 2016 The Shingan Crimsonz appear on Tokiko's show, only to get upstaged by Trichronika's commercial. '8 (20)- "Supa Rizōto Midishianzu Shiemu Meikingu Obu♥" ("Spa Resort Midicians Commercial Making-Of♥")' (スパリゾートMIDIシアンズ・CMメイキングオブ♥) Airdate: August 22, 2016 A behind-the-scenes look at Criticrista shooting a commercial for a spa resort. '9 (21)- "Shūzo no Yume Ginga Tottemo Dansu Sutajio" ("Shu☆zo's Dream Galaxy ☆ Absoluteley ☆ Dance Studio")' (シュー☆ゾの夢銀河☆とっても☆ダンススタジオ) Airdate: August 29, 2016 Trichronika host an instructional dance TV show. '10 (22)- "Tokiko no Ru-Ru-Ru-Rūmu (Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan)" ("Tokiko's R-R-R-Room (Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan)")' (時子のルルルルーム (徒然なる操り霧幻庵)) Airdate: September 5, 2016 Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan show up on Tokiko's show, where Tokiko seems amused by Darudayu's daruma form. '11 (23)- "Hijiri Midi Jogakuen Chū-tō-bu Azato-gaku Tokubetsu Kōgi" ("St. Midi Girls' Academy Middle School's Special Lecture on Coyness")' (聖MIDI女学園中等部 あざと学特別講義) Airdate: September 12, 2016 Criticrista study up on how to act coy, with Rosia at the top of the class. '12 (24)- "Midi-Boppu Rakugaki Haisukūru" ("MIDI-BOP Graffiti High School")' (MIDI-BOP 落書きハイスクール) Airdate: September 19, 2016 In a high school setting, new transfer student Rom fights against Shuzo to determine who will be top of the school. Third Season: Show By Rock!!# '1 (25)- "Senritsu -Schlehit Melodie-" ("Melody -Schlehit Melodie-")' (旋律-Schlehit Melodie-) Airdate: October 2, 2016 As Banded Record Records, which now has Criticrista under its label, holds a concert for its bands, Plasmagica are suddenly attacked by Dagger, who has been resurrected by a group of girls known as Bud Virgin Logic. The girls are rescued by a group known as Ninjinriot, who state they have come from the future to prevent the destruction of Midi City by someone known as the Queen of Darkness. As this new threat weighing on everyone's minds, Cyan, who is back on Earth, is suddenly approached by a large robot who decides to bring her to Midi City once more. '2 (26)- "Purazumaizumu" ("Plasmaism")' (プラズマism) Airdate: October 9, 2016 After reuniting Cyan with the rest of Plasmagica, the robot, who introduces himself as Ninjinriot's Kamui, reveals that he had brought Cyan with him to help stop the Queen of Darkness. Just as the girls are about to celebrate their reunion, Moa is suddenly ordered to return home after failing to submit her reports, so the girls decide to accompany her to Planet Pyuru to try and convince her superiors to let her stay in Midi City. Upon arriving on Planet Pyuru, they discover that Moa is actually the crown princess of the royal family who became an investigator in order to see the outside world. As Moa pleads her case to the Royal Investigation Committee, she requests that Plasmagica perform for everyone, managing to bring out large amounts of energy from everyone's Melodian Stones. Wowed by her performance, Moa's parents allow Moa to continue her investigation on Sound Planet while also establishing negotiations to have their music broadcast to Planet Pyuru. '3 (27)- "Shoot! Ba-Ba-Bang!" ("Hanate! DoDoDōn!")' (放て!どどどーん!) Airdate: October 16, 2016 Both Plasmagica and Criticrista are chosen to participates in a Sweet Sweets Girls Fes, in which they must bake their own sweets to put on sale. After Rosia gives Cyan her thanks for saving her from Dagger, the Plasmagica girls decide to make cookies. On the day of the festival, the impressive displays by the other attendees leave Chuchu worried that their cookies won't sell. Just as Chuchu is feeling downhearted, Cyan reminds her how good the cookies everyone baked together taste, and they soon manage to sell out. Meanwhile, as Shingancrimsonz take part in a sentai show, a mysterious group takes an interest in them. '4 (28)- "Doki!? Gāruzu Darake no Fuwaffuwa Suiei Taikai! Desu zo ♡ Po (ikaryaku)" ("Ba-dump!? It's a Floaty Water Sports Meet Full of Girls! Po-- (etc.)")' (ドキィッ!?が～るずだらけのふわっふわ水泳大会!ですぞ♡ポ(以下略)) Airdate: October 23, 2016 A water sports tournament is held in Midi City, with Plasmagica placed on the white team with Criticrista and Shizuku Secret Mind. As Retoree worries about being put on a chicken fight team with Rosia, they both end up trapped in a storage room together after the door gets blocked. While trapped, Rosia explains how her interest in Cyan is simply because she wants to win against her, changing Retoree's opinion of her. They are eventually found by their teammates and go ahead with the chicken fight, managing to work together to win the tournament for the white team. '5 (29)- "Jasutaweiku" ("Just Awake")' (ジャスタウェイク) Airdate: October 30, 2016 The members of Shingan Crimsonz are challenged in a battle of bands by Arcareafact, a new band from Judas that just surpassed Trichronika and reached the top spot of the weekly ranking. Meanwhile, the girls of Plasmagica discuss new ways to improve themselves and Cyan decides to write a song with a different style than what they are used to. Thanks to Arcareafact's secretary being possessed by darkness and rigging the vote system, the battle with Shingan Crimsonz ends with Arcareafact winning by a landslide. Some time later, Retoree hacks into the system and discovers the fraud, but when the girls decide to reveal the truth to Shingan Crimsonz, they prefer not to, upon seeing that they already had overcome their defeat and are more determined than ever. Soon after, Dagger appears on a monitor, declaring war against Plasmagica. '6 (30)- "Cadenza" ("Cadenza")' Airdate: November 6, 2016 Dagger challenges Plasmagica to face Bud Virgin Logic in a battle of the bands, worrying Rosia. As the girls prepare for this battle, Cyan struggles with writing her new song, becoming worried about not living up to everyone's expectations. Meanwhile, Yaiba, Crow, and Aion all learn that Rom and Shuzo were once part of a band called Amatelast together. Having still not written anything, Cyan, guilty over holding everyone back, runs away from home and goes to see Grateful King. '7 (31)- "Izayoi wi Bonbori-Uta" ("Song of the Lanterns on the 16th Night")' (十六夜ゐ雪洞唄) Airdate: November 13, 2016 While Cyan begins training under Grateful King, Shingan Crimsonz go on their own training camp. After hearing from Rom about how Amatelast came to break up, the band decide to write a new song together. Meanwhile, Tsurezure manage to use their talent to make it past a group of guardians to reach the "hope" on the other side. As Cyan finds most of her "training" to be manual labor that seems impossible for one person, she eventually comes to the realization that she needs her friends by her side. Reuniting with her bandmates and apologising for everything, Cyan and the others decide to write their new song together. '8 (32)- "Re: Climb" ("Re: Climb")' Airdate: November 20, 2016 Having returned from their training camp, Shingan Crimsonz challenge Arcareafact for a rematch. Despite unwilling to accept at first, the members of Arcareafact are convinced to by their secretary, who corrupts their Melodisian stones, save for their vocalist Titan, who was taking care of his younger siblings. On the day of the battle between Shingan Crimsonz and Arcareafact, Plasmagica exposes the scheme used to rig the voting system in their last confront, and when Rom is about to attack them in anger, Shuzo appears to calm him down. During their performance, the members of Arcareafact realize their errors and their Melodisian stones are purified, but Shingan Crimsonz ends up declared the victors. After the battle, the members of Arcareafact discover that their secretary ran away with all their possession and assets, and Titan reveals to the others that his family went broke long ago and he now lives in poverty with his siblings, a fact that they claim to not care at all, specially now that all members of the band are broke as well. '9 (33)- "Kizuna Eternal" ("Dynaimism Turnal")' (絆エターナル) Airdate: November 27, 2016 It turns out that one of the Arcarafect's new secretary was a sleeper agent in disguise for Dagger Morse is Victorious the Queen of Darkness for Dagger Morse from the Starship who wants to make the Arcarafect cheat for money to rig the voting band contest, rob Titan's family money to supply some stuff for the Arcarefect to make a good life and use her funds to build her starship fleet with her black hole canon to darken other bands' stones in order to like conquer the world when the Plasamagica have already worked of the new song in order to challenge the Bud Virgin Logic. It turns out one of Bud Virgin's band Hundreko don't want to like let Ailane be evil to like darken the bands because she wants to let Ailane to be her inner self and not become selfish for hating music and not to obey Dagger and Victorious so Ailane must try to like be together to themselves. In the band contest the BVL play themselves and their stones are turning white when the Plasmagica have whitened the Melodisian stones to the anivlians then the Plasmagica played their own. After the battle they go to the results but Dagger disrupts the result by punishing the Bud Virgin Logic and turning into a Dragon Lion after Dagger implodes the Plasmigica into the 3D world battle mode. '10 (34)- "Solitude of Judgment"' (断罪のソリテュード) Airdate: December 4, 2016 In the 3D mode Dagger and his BVL are ready to attack Plasmagica but Victorious arrives and subdue the two when Plasmagica, Dagger and BVL are back into their 2D selves while Victorious shows up on top of the stage and retreats while Dagger alligences Maple. In BRR Aion revealed Ailane was Aion's sister for the noble Aion family after they're separated when Aion wasted no time for his music. Aion talks to his sister that she will sing for everybody when Ailane is departing to another city when Ailane thinks he was a great singer of his life. Back at the BRR Plasmagica, Shinigami CrimonsonZ, Criticrista and the Trichronika are going to stop Victorious from contaminating the MIDI but the Grateful King arrives to help the bands by writing their new song in order to stop the catastrophe. In Shibo's cave the Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan finds a giant Melodisan Stone to make them back to normal for the MIDI civilians. '11 (35)- "My Resolution"' Airdate: December 11, 2016 In Victorious' base Victorious felt sad that she loses her friend Asteral in Ordinis when her flashback triggers like singing together and climbing on the mountain but Asteral betrays before darken her Melodisian stone, kills Asteral as jealousy before ruling Asteral with an iron fist. Back at BRR the bands and the Grateful King are going to perform at the Amusement Park while practicing their new song. In the Amusement Park the bands are going to perform but Victorious arrives and captures them. Victorious is ready to be executed by darkening their stone but Maple arrives in his mech and saves the other bands for the final battle. '12 (36)- "My Song is YOU!"' Airdate: December 18, 2016 It's Maple and bands vs Victorious for the final showdown when Maple launches a missile fist but failed when Victorious knocked Maple unconscious. Victorious is going to finish Maple off when Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan with a giant Melodisian Stone and drops on Victorious while the bands and the Grateful King are going to sing their own song to cure Victorious' stone. The bands are still struggling but Victorious struggles when Maple sacrifices himself to push the stone on Victorious and saves the world again. In Victorious' flashback Victorious thinks the Shinigami CrimsonZ and the Plasmagica sung pretty well while Victorious decides to be good and sing for everybody so she won't be evil again. In the final performance the Plasmagica, Criticrista, Shinigami CrimsonZ, Trichronika and the Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan sing together until the Ninjinriot arrives to pickup Cyan back to her own world. On earth Cyan successfully joins the band and performs for everybody for the rest of their life for the MIDI and the world. Category:Show by Rock!! Page